Organizations and consumers increasingly use third-party services to store data. Third-party storage services may provide a number of benefits to customers, including flexibility, low capitalization requirements, add-on services, data sharing, and centralized access to data. When using third-party storage services, many customers want or need their data to be stored in an encrypted state due to privacy concerns or in order to ensure compliance with internal or external data-protection requirements, such as governmental laws and regulations, partnership agreements with other organizations, etc.
While some conventional third-party storage services may store customer data in an encrypted state, the mechanisms used by such conventional third-party storage services may present unwanted limitations. For example, some conventional third-party storage services may enable customers to encrypt their data prior to submitting the same. Unfortunately, encrypting data prior to submission may interfere with the ability of third-party storage services to efficiently share the data with other customers where directed. Other conventional third-party storage services may encrypt data submitted by customers using cryptographic keys that are stored at the third-party storage services even when the customers are not logged in. In these situations, the customers' data may be vulnerable to being accessed by unauthorized parties (e.g., intruders and/or administrators of the third-party storage services) even when the customers are not logged in. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for securing data at third-party storage services.